A day in the life of Gaara and Hinata
by RainbowElephant101
Summary: Just a brunch of one shots about their relation ship, will be updated randomly if you have any cool idea's pm me!
1. Will you marry me?

Hinata wiped her eyes knowing her red nose would give her away anyway. She sat down on the swing after brushing away the snow. Hinata loved the snow it was so pure and white but now it made her feel like she was unclean. She started crying again ashamed of herself, It was only a kiss and yet her father had made it seem like she was a whore. Now her boyfriend didn't want to see her again, then again if she was him she wouldn't either after what happened. Her father had taken a shot at him with his old antique rifle.

"Are you okay miss?" she jumped at the mans voice, looking up she saw it wasn't a man but a teen her age. All she could think about was his blood-red hair, she had never seen hair so red.

"Miss?" he asked again. She wiped her tears away, mumbling

"I'm fine." The boy sat down on the swing next to her, frowning.

"If everything was fine you wouldn't be crying in the cold without a jacket," he said, getting up and wrapping up the petit girl in his. She thanked him, blushing.

"I'm Gaara," the red-head said. Hinata looked up at him, staring into his deep sea green eyes. She felt as if she could trust this stranger.

"I'm Hinata," she said, pushing her feet against the ground to rock the swing a little.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend, my father caught us kissing and over reacted," she said, blushing again.

"It can't be to bad, it's not like he threaten the guy right?" Gaara asked, sounding curious.

"Worse, he shot at Naruto with a rifle and then threatened him." The boy coughed, trying to hide his laughter, Hinata finally saw how funny the situation was and giggled. She sighed, "Father yelled at me, he made it sound as if I was whoring myself out to the entire block. Which is why I ended up here." Gaara snorted, "You're his daughter he probably can't come to terms with the fact that you've grown up into a beautiful young lady," Gaara said blushing at his own words. The tips of Hinata's ears went red, Naruto had said she was pretty but never beautiful. It was kind of him to say that.

"Thank you," she said, "No one's ever said I was beautiful." Gaara's blush worsened, "You're like an angel as pure as the falling snow," he whispered, just loud enough so she would here it. Hinata smiled, looking down at her feet to hide the blush covering her cheeks.

"If only I had met you first, father would approve of you and I like you better than Naruto," Hinata whispered the last bit. Even though she had just met Gaara he made her feel safe and wanted but also loved.

"I would brave the fire's of hell and your father just to date you," he said, feeling unexpectedly brave today. Truth be told Gaara had seen her at the park before, for him it had been love at first sight but he had never gathered the courage to talk to her before today. She looked cold sitting on the swing with no jacket, the tips of her fingers had looked blue. Hinata smiled, he liked her.

"Well if you ever feel like risking your life for me, I live in the big house on the hill." Hinata stood slipping her arms from the jacket to return it.

"Thank you for lending me your jacket, I'd better be going, good-bye Gaara," she said, he waved smiling.

Gaara swallowed nervously, he was standing before the door to Hinata's home. Knocking he prayed she didn't answer, he almost sighed in relief when the butler appeared.

"Yes?" he asked, sounding slightly pompous.

"I've come to speak to Hyuuga-sama about his daughter, Hinata," he said, pleased he didn't stutter. The man waved him in asking for him to wait until he was announced. The man looked like a wax doll, sitting there unmoving glaring down at him. His white eyes resembled ice. Gaara suddenly felt very small, under his unnerving glare.

"What do you want?" Hiashi asked, sizing the boy up.

"Sir I have come to you today, to ask for permission to date your eldest daughter Hinata," Gaara said, fighting the urge to stare at his feet just to avoid the ice-cold glare of the Hyuuga.

"And you are?" the man demanded.

"Sabaku no Gaara, sir," he said, praying that the man couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating.

"Do you intend to one day marry her?" he asked, Gaara was absolutely shocked by his question.

"I do, if she permits it sir," Gaara said, speaking the truth. He wouldn't have it any other way. Hiashi smiled, he actually smiled. It terrified Gaara, shaking him to his very core.

"You have my permission to date her and my blessing to marry her, but first you better ask her out, Kasai will show you to her room." Without another word he was ushered out of the study and followed after the butler through the maze like house. The man knocked on a door before leaving.

"Come in," Hinata called. She was shocked when Gaara entered she was expecting her father or cousin.

"Gaara what are you doing here?" she asked, closing the door behind him. He sat down in the arm-chair occupying her room and she sat on her bed.

"I think I just asked your father for your hand in marriage, so Hinata will you go out with me?" he asked not feeling the least bit nervous after what he had been though. Hinata blinked rather owl like before jumping up to hug him.

"Yes I will marry you," she replied giggling, Gaara couldn't help but join in.


	2. Hormones

Gaara didn't know what to do when Hinata started crying. She was sitting against the table leg, eating a box of chocolate covered strawberries and crying because he hadn't brought what she wanted. Which was chocolate and strawberries and he just knew she would ask him to melt the chocolate in the end anyway, so why did it matter so much to her. The doctors had said it was just hormones and he should do what she said without much fuss. He didn't think it would be so hard. Getting up he decided to call his siblings, Kankuro answered.

"Hey bro, you're on loud-speaker," Kankuro said, with what sounded like a video game in back ground.

"She's crying again, can you buy some chocolate and strawberries for me, i don't want to leave Hinata again in case she asked for anything else," Gaara muttered, exhausted.

"Dude wouldn't it be easier just buying chocolate covered strawberries?" He asked. Gaara frowned,

"No, thats what i did and now she's crying, still eating them but crying." Kankuro laughed and agreed to help me, passing along the phone to Temari. "Hello little brother, how are you?" She asked, it sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to die of stress before the child is born, that or I'll be bald," he moaned.

"Gaara," Hinata called.

"Talk to you later brother," Temari said, giggling. He hung up the phone on her. "Gaara I want an apple," hinata said, tears still falling.

"Red or green?" He asked. Even color was important to her.

"Oh red with lime yoghurt, please?" She asked sweetly, gaara smiled bending down to kiss her. He was so glad lime yoghurt was a request she made often. When she first asked for it he couldn't find it and she had cried for almost a week. He got so desperate he even googled how to make yoghurt. Then one day Temari showed up with a tub of it and Hinata loved her for it, Gaara actually hugged his sister that day. She had found it at a farmers market and the next day Gaara had pretty much gone and brought all of it. He gave her the food, hoping it would calm her down but after staring at the apple intently she started crying again.

"Gaara I want bacon," she muttered between bites. He sighed returning to the kitchen. Gaara loved his wife, he truly did but he was never agreeing to having another child. Grabbing the meat from the fridge he dumped it all in the heated pan, if Hinata couldn't finish it all he would but he had the feeling she was going to finish it and ask for something more. Dumping it on a plate, he served it to her just as she was licking the last of the yoghurt from her fingers.

"Oh Gaara thank you, but could you please make me some baked beans?" She asked, forgoing the knife and fork. Gaara returned to the kitchen. Reading the can, he figured he could just nuke it in the microwave but she'd know and it would probably make her cry more. So he dumped the entire can in a pot, heating it over the stove. He traded the empty plate for the bowl, she looked at the ball and then looked up at him with pleading tear-filled eyes. He smiled asking her kindly what she would like next.

"Bread and butter," she said. 'At least thats easy to do,' Gaara thought. Before today he had never seen one woman eat so much, he knew she was eating for two but it was still a lot.

"Here you go Hinata," he said placing the plate in front of her. She left to finish off her beans, before eating the bread she asked Gaara for fish fingers and custard. He raised a brow but didn't question it.

"If she wants it ands it's possible then I'll do it," he muttered, still unsure of how she was going to eat it. Dumping the fish fingers in the pan to cook them faster, he just hoped she wouldn't start crying over this.

Gaara didn't even know if they had custard, opening the fridge he actually prayed before looking for it. He sighed in relief when he found a carton of custard behind a pineapple, checking the expiration date to see if it was off. 'Still good,' he though smiling. Setting the bowl and plate next to her, she handed over the dirty dishes. Hinata was still crying but it was just tears and sniffles.

Gaara could only watch as she dunked the fish fingers in custard before eating them. It looked disgusting but she seemed to enjoy it. Hinata decided to be nice and offered him a fish finger dripping in custard, he was unsure whether to accept it or not. Luckily the doorbell rang and he jumped up to get, he didn't care if it was a sales person or some pushy religious freak. He just knew he was going to hug them. Upon opening the door he saw Kankuro and hugged the man.

"Lil' bro whats up with you?" He asked confused, Gaara stepped aside and gestured to Hinata.

"You just saved me from trying fish fingers dunked in custard, also you've got what I need," Gaara said running his hand through his hair.

"Also brought a bag of limes, Temari said it would help and I brought you ice cream, thought you could use it," he said beaming. Gaara hugged him again, saying he loved him. Kankuro said hi to Hinata before leaving, she also offered him some of her snack but he declined saying he had to leave.

"Hinata I've got strawberries, chocolate and limes," Gaara said loving the way her face lit up in delight, she wiped the tears away holding out her hands like a demanding child.

"Gimme," she cried. Gaara held the bag just out of her reach.

"Gimme, gimme please Gaara," she begged. She tore the bag of strawberries open. Gaara laughed, pulling the abandoned spoon from the custard and sat down next to her ice cream tub in hand.


	3. Water

Hinata stood in the hallway for a minute worried when she had stepped in water, looking down she noted it wasn't her. Hinata sighed, she was kind of hoping it was her. Hinata jumped when water hit her nose, she looked up to see the roof was leaking. She smirked, she could use this to trick her husband. Hinata was nine months pregnant and threes day's overdue, it was killing her to haul around all that extra weight but her doctor said it was fine to wait a little while longer. In desperation Hinata had eaten almost an entire pineapple after reading somewhere online it helped induce pregnancy. The only problem was the acid's in the fruit had blistered her tongue. Gaara had laughed when she told him, he also mentioned he knew that would happen. When she asked him to cut it up he hadn't ever imagined that she would be eating the whole thing. Gaara slept on the couch that night. But this would get him back. He was more stressed out about the baby then Hinata was, every time he heard the word water he'd jump. Hinata had talked to Temari about it one point after he beat up a watermelon, Temari said he was just stressed.

"Gaara," she called out, "there's water on the floor and I think it's ti-." Gaara was running down the hallway half-dressed before she could even finish her sentence. Grabbing the fish bowl filled with keys, tipping it over the floor to find his car keys. Once he had his car keys in hand he grabbed Hinata's suitcase and darted out the front door leaving it open, Hinata laughed when she heard the tires of his car skidding down the drive. Hinata laughed, continuing her trek to the couch. Counting out how long it took Gaara to realise she wasn't in the car. About ten minutes and six seconds later the front door was slammed shut, Hinata giggled again.

"Gaara, there's water on the floor I think it's time to fix the leak in the roof," Hinata said, her husband flared at her sitting on the couch next to her.

"Haha," he muttered sarcastically.

"Please don't do that again Hinata, I'm on the verge of losing my mind. I'm so stressed about this, about being a father," he said, tugging on his hair. Hinata grabbed his hand, rubbing his shoulder.

"It'll be fine Gaara, you'll be a wonderful father. You've nothing to be stressed about," Hinata said, kissing his cheek. Gaara glared at her, "how can I not be nervous, look at you, you're so relaxed about it." Hinata poked him in the head, frowning.

"I ate an entire pineapple in hopes of moving this along faster, I'm just as scared as you are about something going wrong, I want the child to be here so badly so I can see with my own eyes that nothing is wrong," Hinata said, confiding in Gaara for the first time about her fears. He hugged her, saying it will be okay.

"So how about we have a code word for when my water does break?" Hinata asked, trying to think of something they didn't use in every day conversation. "Thunder birds are go?" Gaara suggested, Hinata nodded her agreement.

"Go put in a shirt, I think turning up shirtless at a hospital would cause some drama and next time don't forget me when it does happen," Hinata said giggling, Gaara actually blushed at her words grumbling as he walked off. Hinata shook her head getting up to make tea. Upon entering the kitchen Hinata felt water running down her leg. Placing the tea-pot down she walked to the front door breathing deeply.

"Gaara thunder birds are go!" she shouted. Once again he was running down the hallway, except this time he didn't forget Hinata.


	4. Oh boy

Hinata looked at Temari over the top of her coffee mug with the most guiltiest look on her face. The blonde narrowed her eyes at the ravenette.

"Hinata what have you done now?" she asked. Hinata dragged her lower lip between her teeth, distracting herself with making breakfast for her son. "Gaara honey can you wake up Tatsuya and get him dressed while I make breakfast, thank you," she called.

"Hinata," she said sternly, knowing Hinata would break any second now and spill the beans on whatever it was she had done to make her behave like a criminal.

"Sure, I'll take him to kinder on my way to work so you and Temari can gossip." he kissed her cheek as he passed, grabbing a cup of coffee on his way. A five-year old walked down the stairs sleepily clutching a blanket, rubbing his eyes he grabbed at Hinata's sleeve.

"Mama I wet the bed," he whispered, blushing. Hinata sighed, attempting to smooth down his unruly hair.

"Hey kiddo, why don't you an me pick out some cool clothes for today that way your mama can finish breakfast and then afterwards we can change the sheets," Temari said, squatting so she was the same level as the boy. His blush deepened and hid behind Hinata's leg.

"Aunty Temari it's embarrassing," he whined. She smirked ruffling his hair and ruining Hinata's efforts.

"Wanna know a secret Tatsuya?" she asked. The boy brightened up, stepping out from behind his mother. He nodded brightly, eyes shinning.

"Your papa wet the bed till he was seven and uncle Kanuro wet himself in class once and he was eighteen when it happened." He laughed, blush entirely gone now.

"Hey champ, what's so funny?" Gaara asked, grabbing a slice of toast. "Nothing," Temari said, smiling like she had a secret. She winked at Tatsuya, who giggled and smiled. Grabbing Temari's hand he dragged her up the stairs. Gaara sighed, "He's grown out of his pj's yet again, you realise Hinata that Tatsuya is going to be one very tall kid." Hinata smiled wearily, she was trying to deny that her son was head and shoulders above Temari's waist, and she was not short.

"I'll see you when I get home from work," he said, kissing her. He grabbed Tatsuya's lunch box and the boy's hand once he came down the stairs with Temari. The two left talking about kinder.

"Bye mama, bye Aunty Temari," he called, before closing the door. Hinata waved, smiling like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Now down to business," Temari said, deadpan. She swallowed nervous, hoping Temari had forgotten the guilty look from before.

"Remember how Gaara and I agreed not to have anymore kids after how stressed he was, well I'm pregnant," she said, worried smile in place. Temari squealed, totally excited for sister-in-law. Screw her brothers stress levels, a baby was a joyful thing.

"I hope it's a girl, but when did you get the time to make a baby huh?" she asked, trying to remember a time when those to had a minute alone after their son was born. Hinata blushed, poking her index fingers together. At the age of twenty-five she still blushed at the mere mention of sex.

"During the storm a couple of months ago, when I asked you and Shikamaru to take care of him because the road had flooded, Gaara and I were a bit desperate for some alone time and jumped at the chance when it came. I went to the doctors yesterday to confirm it since I was feeling sick in the mornings and craving limes and strawberries again," She said, eyes downcast as she began chewing on her lip again.

"When are you going to tell him Hinata?" Temari asked.

"Tonight," she whispered. Slouching in on herself, thinking if she were any smaller she could hide from Temari's piercing gaze.

"Good, it'll be better for Gaara if he know's now rather than later, the longer he knows about it the less stressed he should be," she said, sighing as she glanced at the clock. Hinata noticed then how tired her sister-in-law looked.

"I promised Kankuro I'd leave Rio with him for only a few hours, you know how he is with kids," she said, grimacing as she rolled her eyes. Kankuro was one of the few people who should never be a parent, Hinata had asked him to babysit once and had come home to find him on the couch watching tv. Without her son. Kankuro had left him locked in the baby swing at the park for an hour and a half. The people who knew about Gaara's temper and how monsterous he was when angry, would have called him an angel after seeing Hinata in action.

"I know that all too well, but how is little Rio, I would have figured she be easy to look after seeing as her father is incredibly lazy," Hinata said, happy to be off the topic of her pregnancy.

"No, she has his smarts and brown hair but my curiosity and an abundance of energy, I feel like I'm in way over my head." Hinata gripped her hand, knowing how she felt, since she had had many a sleepless night raising her son.

"Well if you ever need a day off I'm more then happy to take her," Hinata offered, she loved temari's little one just as much as her own.

"Thanks hun, well I'm off and take it easy because tomorrow she's all yours." Hinata laughed to herself setting off to do the laundry.

Gaara collapsed into the arm chair, wrestling off his tie. He had decided then and there that he didn't need to dress like a pompous old man to teach a bunch of delinquents.

"Gaara?" Hinata called out tensely. Gaara drew his brows together confused with his wife's behaviour. He waved Hinata over, grabbing her by the waist when she sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Tatsuya!" she hissed, when he kissed her shoulder. He snorted, drawing away from her.

"At Ino's, she asked, the others were picking on her boy again and Tatsuya is his only friend, he's staying the night. She'll take him to kinder and you'll have to pick him up tomorrow, I've detention duty," he said, annoyed with having to stay behind. Hinata just nodded wringing her hands.

"Remember that night with the storm?" she asked. Gaara shivered at the memory, that was no way he was forgetting that night anytime soon.

"How could I forget that night," he replied, sounding rather far away, as he peppered his wife's neck with kisses. He could feel how tense she was.

"Yes, well, umm the results of that night, ohh how to say this," she crowed, tugging at the ends of her hair. He patted her back, "you can tell me anything love," he murmured. She snorted, covering her face, for some reason to embarrassed to tell him.

"I'm pregnant again," she said, fleeing from his lap. Gaara sat there shocked, before smiling, a real face splitting grin. He launched himself from the chair, chasing her up the stairs.

"Mind repeating that?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. He laughed, picking her up and spinning.

"when did you find out?"

"Yesterday, I was craving limes and strawberries again, you're not mad are you?" she asked tentatively.

"I was stressed when I said I wasn't having another child but I'm actually excited," he said, kissing her. Nothing granted him more joy then his son and another child would double that joy.

"That's great, I was a little worried that you wouldn't want another child," she whispered, now finding her fears silly.

"I'll love this child just as much as I love you and Tatsuya."

"Do we have any limes?" she asked with a small smile. His eye brow twitched as soon as she said it.

"Oh boy, here we go again."


End file.
